The deck box valve operator and position indicator assemblies known in the prior art generally include a housing for mounting in the deck of a ship, or the like, with spindle means rotatably supported by the housing for connection at the lower end to a shaft extending to a remotely disposed valve and having an upper end for receiving a tool to rotate the spindle. An indicator ring is rotatably supported in the housing and includes indicia for indicating the rotary position of the valve between open and shut positions. A transmission means operatively interconnects the spindle and the ring for rotating the ring in a ratio or proportion to the rotation of the spindle. An example of such an assembly is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,505,972 granted Apr. 14, 1972 to P. M. Benjamin.
There is a need for such an assembly wherein the number of components is reduced and the components are simplified for manufacturing process and wherein the transmission means between the spindle and the indicator ring is easily varied to change the ratios between the number of rotations of the spindle to the number of rotations of the indictor ring.